Strawberry Mania
by Hollandtheamoeba
Summary: Written for the DG forum, Roma's drabble challenge, Draco learns the way of the strawberry in the hands of a fiery red head.. -


**Strawberry Mania-Roma's drabble challenge.**

**Guidelines or Requirements: **Draco/Ginny, of course, and must include a misused piece of fruit or vegetable. Will most likely be humorous, but I'd like to see how someone could make such a prompt believably angsty.

**Length: **300-900 words.

**Rating: **T

**Deadline:** Sunday, August 30th.

**Word count:** 680

Ginny leant back in the sunshine. It was that time of year, the weather was fine, the flowers were beginning to bloom, and best of all, and the strawberries were there for the taking. Ginny loved strawberries-it was common knowledge and much to her pleasant surprise she had found a basket of them at the foot of her bed no note, just lying there. Hermione of course was a bit dubious, but after performing numerous spells she was satisfied that they was safe to eat. Ginny picked one at random from the basket, she inspected it, closed her eyes, ready to savour the delicious red fruit when something hard hit the back of her head. Frowning she turned around, "Alright there tampon top?" Malfoy sneered as he walked past tossing a quaffle in the air and laughing to himself with Crabbe and Goyle either side of him. Ginny was shaking with fury she looked down to see that the strawberry was now twice the size of her hand. Grinning evilly, Ginny used the expert skills of a chaser and fired the huge strawberry watching as it soar into the air in slow motion and crash land on Draco Malfoy's perfect head of platinum blond hair.

Ginny laughed as Draco stopped in his tracks, slowly turn around and glared at her. His piercing grey eyes penetrated Ginny's defences momentarily. But that was long enough as Draco grabbed the banana Crabbe was eating enlarged it and sent it Ginny's way. Grumbling Ginny stood up after being _banana-rized_, and using non-verbal magic she summoned the whole basket of strawberries out of their basket and after Draco, Crabbe and Goyle like an angry swarm of wasps. She relished at the sight of Crabbe and Goyle running away as the strawberries pelted down like bullets. Looking around Draco Malfoy was nowhere to be seen, Ginny got in a defensive stance, wand at the ready. Draco peeked from out the tree and smirked as she walked past he jumped her and the two wrestled each other to the ground. Draco found himself on top but that didn't last long as Ginny quickly flipped him over.

"If you wanted to get down and dirty all you had to was ask," Draco teased looking up at the angry copper gaze. Brushing her fringe to the side he saw the playfulness of the little red head deep down in there, _she's __so __loving this_.

_Draco smiled-he actually smiled_, Ginny thought but then frowned as she realised his eyes were scanning hers, trying to detect a weakness.

"Shut it bimbo," she gritted her teeth.

"Rather be a blond bimbo than a tampon top," he sneered. That only infuriated Ginny further, she had in her hand one enlarged strawberry left, she raised her fist, ready to shove it in her face, when Draco's strong muscular arms controlled hers and placed it gently in his mouth. Draco took a satisfied bite and sighed, "Ummm, delicious, I must say, I do have excellent taste,"

Ginny pulled away and leant back, "Y-you were the one w-who..."

Draco sat up easily, brushing once again that same piece of hair behind her ear; she was too stunned to notice. Sitting up straight he used his index finger and lifted Ginny's chin up, so she had to look him in the eye. With his left hand he meddled with her long red locks, pulling her closer he kissed her firmly on the lips. What started as a simple kiss evolved into something more Draco lay back on the grass, Ginny on top, tangling her hand in his blond hair, the other resting on his shoulder. Their tongues met and sparks set off. A great wave of desire and lust washed over them. They were in broad daylight, on school grounds, but none of that concerned them, they were just too caught up in the moment.

Hidden the shadows a euphoric Luna smiled to herself,"Strawberry mania and all their wonders. Taking a nibble out of her own enlarged strawberry and skipped away merrily.


End file.
